Is Pain of Loss Worse, Or is Death?
by kittykat2892
Summary: Mysterious killings have been happening in Konoha. And Naruto is blamed. When someone close to him is killed, Naruto vows to find his killer...But along the way, he hurts his friends...Implied shonenai, SasuNaru NO OCS! For once...Better than it sounds!


Kitty: Ermmm...Heh heh. Gomen nasai, but I just randomly decided that I wanted do a fiction like this, so please forgive me if you don't like it! I've read so many of these, that I had to do something like this sooner or later!

Naruto+looking at script+ OO Holy crap, Kitty-chan!

Kitty: Oh. Do you like it, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hmm...I get to kill everybody?

Kitty: Yes. +nods+

Naruto: Alright! Let's go for it!

Warnings: Extreme gore, violence, and angst. Character deaths. Notice I said DEATHS, with an S, and blood. Nyah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi-sama does+bows in respect+

-------------------------------------------------

_How long has it been?_

_**Too long. Something's up, Kit.**_

_Huh? Kyuubi! What're you doing in my head?_

_**I sensed danger. You are in danger, Kit, and if you are in danger, then so am I, for if you die, I might die as well.**_

_Danger? But it's just Tsunade-baba who called me up here!_

_**Do you honestly trust anyone with your life, Kit?**_

_**I thought so. Now, if anything happens, just call me and I'll help you. **_

_Alright. But I won't call you, you know!_

_**I don't know...You might have to sooner than you think, Kit.**_

With that, Kyuubi left Naruto's subconscious, leaving him totally alone once again. Uzumaki Naruto looked around with his sky blue eyes. They were usually filled with mock happiness, but now the fear beneath had seeped through to the surface, and Naruto was extremely scared. He had been called to the Hokage Tower many times before, but he had been directed to the Hokage's office, not to an interrogation room. What had happened?

That's when Naruto heard the door open and footsteps. He turned his head and saw Tsunade walking into the room with one ANBU. Naruto started quivering slightly. What had he done to deserve this punishment? Tsunade came and sat down in front of him, a serious look on her face. "Naruto-kun...I know you're scared, but I don't think you have any reason to be." Naruto blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why was I called to the interrogation room, Tsunade-baba?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms in irritation and sarcasm. Tsunade smiled. "I guess it seemed like you were in huge trouble, didn't it, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded. "Well, you're not. I don't think it's you anyways...Actually. I know it's not you." "Not me what?" Naruto asked, getting more and more confused as she continued talking. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto-kun. We found...Mizuki-san's body in the forest early this morning..." Naruto blinked. "Mizuki-sensei?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes. But...he was dead. His throat had been torn open, as if by some rabid animal." Naruto's eyes widened. "And so you automatically believed it was me?! Because the Kyuubi is inside of me?!" Naruto yelled, standing quickly. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Naruto-kun...Gomen nasai. But what else am I supposed to think? We have no wild, ferocious animals around our village, and it couldn't have been an enemy ninja." Naruto felt his eyes begin stinging. "Fine. Believe whatever you want, Tsunade." He whispered, turning and leaving the room.

As he stepped out into the sunlight and fresh air, his mood improved just a little bit, but not a lot. As he began walking home, he met up with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "Hey, Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru called, waving. Naruto looked up and waved. "Not today, Konohamaru-kun...I don't feel like doing anything. See ya." Naruto said, quickly brushing the three younger kids off. He really didn't want the three of them following him around today. He wouldn't have minded if Tsunade hadn't said those things to him first thing in the morning. Now he was going to be depressed all day!

As he continued along to wherever he was going, he ran into Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Apparentally, Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke. Again. Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing. He tried to walk by without being noticed, but Sakura saw him first. "Oi! Naruto! Where were you at training? You didn't show! And that's something Kakashi-sensei does!" She called, hands on her hips as she stared at Naruto. Naruto bit his lip. "Tsunade wanted to see me." Was all Naruto said as he continued walking. "Dobe. Don't start making excuses like Kakakashi-sensei." Naruto grit his teeth together. "Don't you go telling me I'm making excuses! It's not my fault she thought it was me!" Naruto blinked, immediately shutting his mouth. "You what?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head and ran, not wanting to talk anymore or reveal anything else that may cause them to hate him.

Sakura turned to look at her companions. "What did he mean?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Everyone shrugged, even though Shikamaru thought he knew what was going on. He was one of the only ones to know that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed away inside his body. No wonder he seemed so out of it, what with his role model accusing him of murder...Especially one so gruesome. "Don't go bugging him, Sakura. Maybe he just wants to be left alone for once." "What?! But it's Naruto! He hates being alone!" Ino screeched. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing one of his ears. "Right...But everyone wants to be alone at one time or another...To think. Just leave him alone, okay? That's my advice." Shikamaru said before walking away. Ino glared at Sakura before running after Shikamaru.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. "What do you think wrong's with him, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, worry in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged. "I honestly don't know..." Sasuke muttered. He turned and headed home, not wanting to be around Sakura when she blew up or tried to go after Naruto. He heard Sakura sigh and begin running in Naruto's direction. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'She's going to get killed one of these days if she keeps running headfirst into things.' He thought to himself as he passed by two ANBU. He overheard what they were saying. "The Kyuubi container is out of sight. We think he's gone home." A pause. "Yes. Alright. We'll trail him for a while longer." Sasuke turned in surprise as the ANBU disappeared. The Kyuubi? But it was sealed away by the Yondaime...But a container...A human container?! Could it be...? Sasuke shook his head. "It can't be. It's not possible." Sasuke muttered, returning to his walk home.

A cry out in the night. Birds screech. Then...silence. In the darkness, movement. And then eyes...Red, feral eyes.

Naruto woke with a start, crying out in shock. He looked around and realized that he was in his room, safe and sound. No Kyuubi. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Something evil...He immediately jumped out of bed, running to his window and looking out. It was early morning...Like the twilight before night, except it was before day...The time where nothing stirs. Naruto, at first, saw nothing. And then he saw a splash of red. His eyes widened as he turned and ran about his room, getting his clothes on and running outside. He ran towards the red color. He slowly stopped and stared, eyes wide in horror and shock. "No...Please, don't let it be me. Please!" Naruto whispered. He heard footsteps with his keen ears heading towards them. His eyes took on the look of a hunted animal, as he turned and ran from the scene, not wanting to be caught and linked to this death.

Fin

Kitty: At least for now. Gomen nasai it's so short, but I don't feel like going and digging out my notebook, since I wrote the next part in it at school. Gomen nasai+bows+ But it's alright. I hope you like the series, for I am finally getting ideas! And don't be angry with me!


End file.
